


木叶暗部任务报告

by thriller6767



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: “宇智波斑的一天从一个吻开始。”





	木叶暗部任务报告

**Author's Note:**

> **二设**：
> 
> 0）木叶地址并非原来宇智波千手族地。本文中设定木叶这片地是柱斑二人一起拿下来的，斑折腾走了原住民省了点基础建设的钱。
> 
> 1）用膝盖想其他四国都不会对木叶一笑泯恩仇。所以这篇番外主要是看柱斑复活带给五影谈判的影响，还有木叶如何进行重建工作。
> 
> 注释：
> 
> 【1】修改自香港电影《青蛇》。【2】在蜡笔小新某一集里面，豆皮寿司代指jj。←--要割一割的那种，参见米开朗基罗的大卫。

【零】

火之国湿润温暖，夏季进入了汛期就绵绵不绝地下雨，一扫之前的闷热暑气。快到了正午天空还是灰白一片，隐隐有些光亮从云层中穿出。

战后宇智波废址被木叶村彻底回收了，连南贺神社都拆得只剩下暗红掉漆的鸟居。可惜宇智波族地说大不大说小不小，正赶上木叶财政紧张，没拆完的木质地基上长满了蘑菇和杂草，一旁还插了几根木棍，算是在风雨中立起了块红底白字的横幅 -----

[木叶高新开发区施工承包招标仪式正式启动! ]

 

在这被人戳了几个洞防风的条幅往死亡森林方向走五公里，一片荒地中突兀地拔起一座新茅屋，被越来越大的狂风暴雨打得摇摇欲坠，啪叽一声连小破院子的柴门都掉在地上。这小屋子被幻术遮得严严实实，来投标的几个调查小组硬是兜兜转转好几圈都没发现，到是条款改了又改，可承包还是没拿下来。

 

小茅屋还附庸风雅的建了个侧缘，纸门半开，探出一只戴着镣铐的雪白小腿。

 

柱间一把捉过来，把那只踢来踢去非要伸出去呼吸空气的小白腿塞回被子里。他坏心眼地挠了挠脚心，惹得那人跟黏在他身上似的蹭来蹭去。柱间一边瞧着那人故意咬着嘴唇勾人的使坏模样，一边舔吮着，把那只不听话的小腿吻了个遍。

 

“别乱动。”

 

柱间摩挲着那人凉凉软软的皮肤，被窝又被两人骚来动去弄得热热的。那人咬着嘴唇故意一声不吭，外面又是骤雨打梧桐，大风差点把茅屋盖儿都给掀起来了。虚虚实实，各种感官纠缠在一起，爱又恨，痛与快，失落害怕，又执着不已。

 

怕者爱也，疼者爱也！【1】

 

“听话，外面还有暗部们看着呢。”

 

您也知道啊！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

坐在树杈上的蜂须贺小右恨不得摔烂自个儿的任务记录本。他回头看看，和他一起进行这个超S级超重大任务的其他几个人都是一脸便秘。

 

【一】

总之不知道为啥，千手柱间和宇智波斑就这么在火影大楼的楼顶上活过来了。

木叶正在和其他四国就战争责任分化，赔偿，和平条款还有贸易条款上扯皮，使者们就听见砰的一声，两个大棺材就从天而降，把火影大楼楼顶砸了个坑。

还没等到木叶忍者们查完村子结界有没有疏漏，在好几十双颜色各异的眼珠子底下，千手柱间就一脸懵逼地从棺材里手脚并用爬了出来，和第六代火影小眼瞪小眼。

他握了握拳，发现自己身体状况良好，心脏还扑通扑通跳。

就是全身都凉飕飕的。

木叶刚下过雨，地面上的积水跟镜子似的。初代火影抬头看看天，看看地，看看不远处巨大的颜岩，又看看面前瞪着他使劲儿瞧的几十双眼睛，果断拿起棺材盖横在自己身前。

就是这样。千手柱间又活蹦乱跳地在后辈眼前甩着鸟，他把木头棺材盖卷成一个桶套在腰上，在使者们惊悚的眼神下打开了另一个棺材。

老熟人，宇智波斑。

四战战犯，各国损失第一责任人。

总之，他们俩个老祖宗又一次复活了。

 

“嘛。总之各个国家使者都说要再考虑考虑。”卡卡西摸摸头发，“算是解了燃眉之急了。”

转寝小春冷哼了一声，“算了吧，他们说‘考虑考虑’不过是考虑到有初代大人在，木叶会更不好对付。而且，”她拖长了调子，一副木叶已经大难临头的模样，“要是只有初代大人的话，村子可算是碰上了个大好事。但宇智波斑也复活了，其他国家指不定揪着不放要木叶赔偿损失呢。”

“那我们把宇智波斑交出去任他们处置。反正他双眼失明，身上木遁细胞和外道魔像也被剥离了，而村子里除了漩涡鸣人和六代目之外，还有初代大人坐镇，区区宇智波斑如何作祟。”水户门炎说道。

“这倒还不错。木叶村也可以除掉宇智波斑这个祸害，”转寝小春琢磨了一下，发现这还真是个一石多鸟的好办法，“其他国也会就如何平分处置宇智波斑而相互斗争。况且，冤有头债有主，木叶可以撇清关系，战争赔款也能去掉一个大头。”

卡卡西轻轻咳嗽了声，眼见着话题已经不是他虚与委蛇能化解的，“两位大人先冷静一下，我们先不论宇智波斑有多少研究价值，据晚辈在战场上所见，初代大人似乎是和宇智波斑是好友，咱们这么处理恐怕是不太----”

话音未落，会议室门板啪的砸在墙上。千手柱间还围着那棺材盖儿，紫色的查克拉冲天而起一股王霸之气逼得人倒退三里，“我为斑担保！！大家放心，有我在，斑绝对不会出事的。”

忍者之神接过大和递上来的大衣，“我和斑都是旧时代早该作古的人，我完全不明白为什么复活，或许六道仙人如此做法有他的道理。至于斑，”柱间沉默了一下，“黄泉路上他曾说过理解我的梦想，理解木叶，所以请大家对斑有些信心。”

总之，千手柱间就是凭借口遁和忆遁说服了火影等等等人，还为斑谋求到了一个软禁监视的结果。

总之，不要问作者为什么，宇智波斑就是莫名其妙活过来了，木叶还脑子挖坑了把煞神请进了木叶里面住着，仅仅只是被戴上了监视控制查克拉的手铐脚链，被十个小他好几辈儿的暗部娃儿监视着。

总之，其他国家只是在这个文里面象征性地闹腾闹腾，恐怕是之前被鸣人感动得脑神经不太好，所以大概不是作者的锅。

 

【二】

蜂须贺小右，男，二十六岁，未婚，暗部资深监察任务小队队长，从事间谍工作已有近十年，最拿手的是写任务报告。

目前的任务：监视记录宇智波斑，一旦有变，立即汇报。

蜂须贺不禁叹了口气，宇智波斑住进来已经有一个星期了，行动轨迹一成不变 ----- 早睡晚起，吃饭，然后坐在屋檐下‘盯’着院门口喝茶。

好像在等什么人。

可除了六代目带着鸣人来此看望过一次之外，这座幻术封存的小茅屋没有一点儿动静，传说中连名字都带着血腥气的宇智波斑每日不过是半阖着双目，捧着茶杯，用手指摩挲着盲人书籍上不规则的突起。

视力的缺失并未给他带来行动上的不便。蜂须贺并没有去四战战场，但好歹从同事那里听说了不少故事，在他蜂须贺的想象中，斑有多狂妄嚣张，乖戾可怕，现在就有多平静坦然，瞧着让人胆战心惊。

抛弃所有在石洞里蛰伏的数十年不过是个笑话，支撑一个人从黄泉路上不断爬回来的所谓梦想不过是为他人做嫁衣。

谁能想象不见天日的石洞里实验数载直至白头仍没有结果？有谁能想象付出如此代价的理想若是破灭又是何种滋味？

若是常人，早该疯了。

蜂须贺观察着这位四战战犯完全一成不变的表情，他曾经以为这平静不过是暴风雨的面具，总有龟裂的一天。然而，在淡然之下，木叶的暴风雨却先来了。

 

在漫天雨幕中,千手柱间打着古旧的油纸伞，归来了。

手里还识趣的提了盒豆皮寿司。

 

话说回来，蜂须贺完全不觉得豆皮寿司这种酸甜口的凉菜有什么好吃的，而且，他摸了摸下巴，想必两位心里只有理想的老人家不知道在年轻人口中豆皮寿司指的什么【2】。

蜂须贺看着宇智波的煞神小嘴一张，咬下半个豆皮寿司，心想这画面可真是木叶乡土文学的事发现场。他低垂着双眼默默咀嚼着。烛光下瓷白的皮肤更是柔和，方才迎接柱间淋的雨珠儿顺着发丝，一口气儿溜进了那隐隐约约的雪白后颈。

估计初代大人急着回来没找个正经饭馆，做菜师傅没把米捏紧实，焦黄豆皮里跌出来几个白米粒儿一路滚落到胸前衣襟里。四战战犯随手拍了拍，他看不见，那米粒儿被他一挤竟然掉的更深了。

初代大人一瞧见斑虚虚‘看’他一眼，立刻跟得了令的士兵似的窜来，大手摸进衣领掏了半天也没个所以然。那指腹上的老茧从腋窝摸到下腹，在侧方肌上搓了好几下才恋恋不舍地在皮肤细腻的后腰找米粒儿，末了，又流连回了前胸，十指跟章鱼似的捏来揉去。

柱间嘴上还装腔作势，“咦？跑哪去了？”

他一抬眼看斑虽然一脸无动于衷，但手里还是拿着那豆皮寿司，半点推拒之意都没有。忍者之神内心笑的像是偷吃鸡的狐狸，嘴上却一本正经，“哎呀，找不到了怎么办啊……”

“要不我脱光了方便你找？”

“那怎么行啊。”柱间嘴上乖巧，手上一使劲儿就扯得和服滑下半个肩头，“过了这么多年村里连寿司都改版了，怎么豆皮寿司里会有红豆啊？还是师傅手滑，白米饭里混进了两颗红豆。”

初代目大人坦荡荡地让做菜师傅背起了锅，手上惩罚着两颗想要鱼目混珠的两粒红豆，一通揉捏挑弄之下，红豆也被玩成了紫米。柱间还来不及为这白色荒原上面两点艳色食指大动，斑那冰凉凉的手，就带着雨天地潮气顺路摸进了柱间的袖子里。

寒凉之气丝丝入骨，谈不上提神醒脑，倒是催得人燥热难耐，只想拿这那坏事儿的手体验一把冰火两重天。柱间瞧着那人把剩余一半的豆皮寿司塞进嘴里，带着皱的焦黄豆皮被牙齿一咬，内里窝藏的白米粒儿就不住地往外窜，可惜被舌尖一卷，叛逃行动终告失败。

斑把手上的油擦到初代大人的下巴上，“有件事情我要搞清楚，柱间，你还喜欢我吗？”

如果只剩欲望，他们俩那点事儿折腾到头来也不过如此。如果只是着迷皮相解个闷，听起来总有些不诚恳。斑也不知自己想要什么答案，数十年前二人翻云覆雨之时，也从未将誓言说出口。但当时二人都心里明镜，也不需要装腔作势搞出一副你情我爱的样子。

他以为自己是无所谓的，甚至在石洞里摸索求生的孤寂日子里，也只是抱着对柱间的执着，不求其他。但那些匆匆过往的欢乐岁月，如同梦一般在时光中断裂，换来的不过是生死间无奈的距离，还有爱与理想的熄灭。

此刻，他们又复活了。是不是有那么一种可能，让他们能够雀跃着，重新开始呢？

斑从未如此希望自己拥有视觉，希望时间能在他们漫长的人生中停止，把柱间的身影永远地定居在自己的眼睛里。

“斑。”

大雨把天地洇成灰白的画布，只剩下茅屋孤立在画布中央，再无其他。哗啦啦的雨声与柱间低沉的声音混在一起，雨水的潮气和尘土的味道中又夹杂着柱间那令人安心的温暖气息。

柱间捧起他的脸，吮弄着他的下唇。“我爱你。”

【三】

“那个，雏田小姐，您真的没看错？”蜂须贺吓得把笔都戳在树上了，“我们雨太大看不见，您有白眼真的真的没看错？”

“嗯……的确是……”由于之前暗部的那位日向忍者被作者弄的拉肚子，雏田被六代目特地派来帮忙监视宇智波斑。她不经人事，一来就带着白眼看了人体经络版的乡土文学，吓得脸红到了脖子根。“初代大人的口型的确是说他……嗯……你……”

“暗部甲，宇智波斑查克拉是否有波动？难道他趁我们不备发动了幻术？”

“报告队长，他没有发动幻术，无论是对我们，还是……对初代大人。宇智波斑的查克拉一直很平稳。”

还没等蜂须贺回答，茅屋里已经战况有变，不知道是谁一把拉上了纸门。蜂须贺擦了把冷汗，“雏田小姐，恐怕还要麻烦您……”

好不容易雏田答应下来，蜂须贺咬着笔头庆幸终于不是辣自己眼睛，然而面对一片空白的任务报告，他才意识到罪恶的大人世界才刚刚开始。 

 

斑半侧着身子，衣衫尽退，他不停地用膝盖内侧磨蹭着柱间的腰，一边又用脚心狠狠抵住柱间的肩膀。他全身在柱间眼下完全敞开，半勃起的性器蛰伏在丛丛毛发里，他皮肤白，肿胀的龟头也是粉褐色，马眼下方被撑开的包皮堆叠了一小块。

柱间拨弄着那蘑菇头上方敏感的褶皱，又把手探下去抚摸茎身下的肉棱，直到斑的那活儿生龙活虎，就差龙吐水了。柱间这才火急火燎地宽衣解带，身下人那可恶的腿磨得他头晕脑发热，可另一只脚又踩在他肩窝窝里使着巧劲儿让柱间就是靠不过来。

“柱间，我们现在的身体可是崭新的。可怜你人到中年才‘第一次’，这么猴急别搞得早泄啊？”

柱间向来自喻为用行动证明自己的男人，大手一捞，就把手铐的铁链钉在榻榻米上，他爱死了斑手臂上抬时勃发的肌肉，那充满力量的线条一直延伸到腋下，又顺着侧方肌陡然向内收起，美极了。

他伸手握住两人湿润得亮闪闪的那活儿揉了好几下，斑显然不满他慢悠悠调情似的节奏，他俩都这么天雷勾地火了，柱间还在杵在那里一会儿点个灯，一会儿又跑来跑去布置熏香，还变出了许多百合花栀子花，好像摆两朵花这能显得他俩有多纯洁似的。

“别着急嘛。你都说是初夜了~”柱间缠绵地吻着传说中桀骜不驯的宇智波，后者忽然发力猛地向前一窜，想要咬住柱间的嘴唇。可忍者之神早有准备，只是嘟着嘴唇啪叽给亲了一下。

“糟糕，没有润滑液。”柱间嘴上忙活着，手下也不老实，结了个对立之印就往斑洗的干干净净的里面戳，拇指扣在外面不停刮骚着金蛋蛋和马眼下的那条肉筋，不一会儿斑就腿不住一颤一颤，供起腰肢任君采择了。

“那你问问外面……嗯……那些小辈……”

斑尾音都带着颤儿，又湿又痒的感觉自鼠蹊部蹿起，一股邪火噼里啪啦燃烧四肢百骸。他忍不住稍稍合拢双腿夹住柱间作乱的手，又不甘心就这么败在两根手指头之下。

“不然……干晾着那些五好青年……看活春宫啊。”

那湿痒之处渴望更多碰触，柱间塞进三根手指抵住那一点快速摁压着，那之前还被迫咬住手指的嫩穴就不住地收缩，小口一下一下箍着柱间的指节，瞧得他恨不得立刻插弄进去快活一把。

那浅浅的麻痒一路升级，斑整个下半身都酥软的不行，绵绵的快意浮游着，一层层荡开在膝盖指尖脑海。他半阖着眼睛，舌尖探出一小节向上勾着，无人亲吻的嘴唇只能自己舔舐，被禁锢在地上的双手十指张开又慢慢合拢在榻榻米上刮搔。柱间瞧着他可怜，倾身用嘴唇衔住那孤寂无援的舌头，恨不得立刻学了大蛇丸的吐舌秘技把斑搅得天翻地覆。

斑身下那活儿被刺激得直淌水，精液和前列腺液一起冒出来，连屁股底下榻榻米都湿了一截。柱间也好不到哪里去，粗粗喘着气，那紫涨的性器蓄势待发，他一把架起斑虚虚合上的腿，那活儿迫不及待地钻进半张着的湿润小口。

有点疼。

斑侧着身子尽力张开腿，可柱间撩得太久自作自受，龟头涨的跟足月婴儿的小拳头似的。之前被玩弄得直缩的小口被撑得毫无血色，勉勉强强吞进了龟头，那圈可怜的肌肉被撑久了不停的颤抖收缩着，肠肉蠕动又把阴茎吃进了一小节。

柱间不忍心他疼，吻着斑大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，非得吸出一个个红印才罢休。柱间腰上使劲儿，那活儿往里面一挺直直抵在要命的一点上。

斑本就在痛与快的边缘浮沉，哪里受得了这一出，两腿抖如筛糠把锁链晃得铮铮响，绵软的情欲此时一路炸进脑海，爽得他连窗外瓢泼大雨的都听不见了。内里的嫩肉紧紧缠住插进来的一小节，随着斑陡然出口的呻吟声吸气声不规则地一缩一缩。

瘙痒极了。

斑控制不住地大声吸气，好痒好痒，被柱间抵住的那一点痒极了，像闪电般沿着甬道直直窜到心尖里，又像是无数只蚂蚁啃食树木一般，星星点点的快意和瘙痒弄得他难受至极。柱间被吸得舒坦，龟头肉棱刮擦着紧紧吸附的软肉，甚至把穴口边缘的红肉差点勾了出来，又坏心眼地看那小穴耐不住空虚浅浅张开又猛地缩在一起，不起任何作用地推拒着下一次入侵。

柱间大开大合地摆动腰跨，向后时稍稍沉下一点，向前时又猛地向上擦过那片极其敏感的区域，末了又后退着用龟头摩擦挑弄。斑连声音都变了调，可他连合上嘴都做不到，过载的快感如同猛浪拍击海边岩石，整个脑袋一片晕晕乎乎只剩下海潮褪去的白沫，被下一轮浪花晃得浑身发颤，他自己粗壮的阴茎没得到一点抚慰，翘在身前不停地淌水。

瘙痒到了极处，酥麻快意一股股荡开，斑浑身发着颤，手指控制不住地慢慢张开又弯曲，柱间忍不住和他十指相扣，把阴茎顶的更进去在穴内抵着那一点搅弄，瘙痒酥麻混在一起，整个后穴如同烧着了一般火热把柱间那活儿咬的醉仙欲死。

柱间喘着粗气，脑子里烧的只剩浆糊，肌肉紧绷抱着斑的腰不敢动弹，生怕一不小心就射出来。

他俩新复活的身体太过于焕然一新了，斑浑身潮红，方才连喘气都打颤。太过敏感的身体和做爱老手的意识显然画不上等号，意识还没做好决定怎么折腾柱间呢，身体就已经溃不成军了。

“呜……嗯嗯嗯-----”

柱间缓缓退出来，龟头堵在穴口又享受了好一会儿才滑出来。斑浑身一颤，空虚瘙痒像是蒲公英随风飘逝的绒毛般还残留在内里刮搔，他合上双腿，被折磨得红肿出血的穴口甚至禁不住虚虚一夹，刺痛伴随着快意像蛇一样猛地钻探进去，叫他按耐不住拖长调子呻吟。

斑嫌弃自己丢脸，把潮红的脸蛋埋进臂窝里，不住喘着粗气。当柱间硬的像石头似的性器完全脱出，斑蓦地供起身子，手指死死抓住柱间的手。

没了阴茎填充，后穴里面柱间溢出来的精液和斑自己的体液湿湿哒哒地流出来，混着少许红丝，淌得一地都是。

柱间死死盯着那还未合拢的后穴吞吐浊液和鲜血，那被折磨过头的可怜地方被他手指一拉，立刻颤颤巍巍地合拢示威，又被他蛮力扯开，内里的软绵穴肉被捣成了深红色，沾染了黏黏糊糊的精液。

看上去又湿又软，真想再进去一探那销魂极乐窝。

柱间克制住自己，仅仅握住两人紫涨的阴茎抚弄着，等待方才过于张狂的快意平息。两人气息渐渐平稳，那活儿也稍稍喷出点玩意儿不那么敏感了，他才松了口气躺倒在斑身边。

说实话这画面着实滑稽，俩人绷不住天雷地火硬干了一场，结果憋太久身体又太敏感，生怕自个儿爽得连尿都要射出去。可赶紧躺平休息休息吧，阴茎又不老实地直指天际，当事人喘的不管不顾的，这画面给外人看了去那就真是木叶乡土文学的新实验田了。

外面雨渐渐小了，西边隐隐有光亮。柱间嫌房间里闷热，满是精液的腥臊味。他向来是个坦蛋蛋的君子，此时变本加厉，竟然稍稍开了点纸门透风。

斑汗湿的黑发黏在脖子上，被凉风一吹，立刻就把关爱后辈精神健康的事儿抛之脑后。

丝丝浮游的快感还残留脑海，四肢百骸都酥麻软无力。斑忍不住建议到，“再来一次？反正还没射。”

“来战！”

 

蜂须贺见雨势渐弱，伸直了脖子往纸门缝里面看。他身旁的雏田小姐别说行那云雨快活事儿，连初吻都还留着。这么一个不通人事的娇羞少女，还是木叶的新生代力量，蜂须贺哪里敢继续让她转播茅草屋情事。

别说蜂须贺有窥人欢好的癖好，想想领导要求的任务报告！事无巨细！

难道他要把鱼水之欢的细节都写上吗？可如果他不仔细听不仔细看，万一初代大人不靠谱地透露什么重要情报，那他们小队别说年终奖了，连基本工资都不会有着落。


End file.
